Magnolia High School
by sabbs123
Summary: The wonderful Fairy Tail characters thrown into high school. Trying to pass classes, hide their magic, and survive relationships. Some characters are twisted but I believe its for the better. Sort of X-Men: Evolution setting but with everything Fairy Tail verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random story attempt. Idea was thought up with ****sayaalv. First Fairy Tail post.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership. Sadly.**

It was the first day at Magnolia High. Many of the students had been going there for years. But there was always that one group of students who seemed different from the rest. They were the children who lived in the old mansion at the edge of town. They were an odd bunch but they seemed to be able to coexist. Usually. They were prone to fighting.

It was run by Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, and Gildarts. The rest of the people were children. There was Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jet, Droy, Cana, Mystogan, Nab, Vjeeter, Bisca, Alzack, Reedus, Warren, Max, Laki, Loke, and assorted others. They seemed to constantly clash with a different group. Gajeel, Juvia, Midnight, Angel, Racer, Cobra, Kinana, Milliana, Wally, Sho, Simon, Jellal, Siegrain, Ultear, Meredy, Lyon, Sherry, Yukka, Toby, and assorted others. Yet some others who seemed to work with them would show up from time to time.

Today though was odd. There was a new student. She seemed to be weirder than most of the children. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore dark clothes(Anime Edo Lucy's look). No one knew who she was or why she was there. They just assumed she was a new student.

"Class. This is our new student Lucy Heartfilia. Please make her feel welcome." Ms. Suppetto said

"Hi." Lucy said boredly

* * *

Lucy sat under a tree at lunch. Then Ultear sat down with her. Followed quickly by the others of the group. They seemed to look to Lucy over everything. They waited until she began eating and stopped talking as soon as she started. It was odd for everyone to watch. Normally they never showed respect for anyone. Only if it was one of their bosses. Ivan, Hades, Brain, or Zero. So for them to be so nice to the new girl made everything rethink their opinions of her.

"So what do you think about the new girl?" Mira asked

"She's cute." Laxus said

"Yeah. Like a little sister. A person you want to protect and take care of." Cana agreed

"She's probably part of their group. They're respecting her so she must be powerful." Fried said

"You're right. She seems to be giving off a lot of power." Gray said

"What do you think she does?" Erza asked

"Who cares? Do you think she'll fight me?" Natsu asked

"The more important question is when will she date me?" Loke asked

Lucy abruptly stood up. Her face was one of horror. Then Fairy Tail realized that one of the Dark Guild was missing. Lucy ran off towards the corner of the courtyard. The others behind her. Everyone else followed them wanting to see what was going on. Lucy punched a guy in the face. She glared at him and his friends as she stepped in front of them. She gently tugged Kinana behind her.

"Girls get her home. Make sure she's okay. The boys and I will follow." Lucy ordered

"Hai." Ultear said taking one of Kinana's arms

"What are you going to do?" One of the jocks sneered

"Simple. If you even look at one of my girls again I will destroy every fiber of your being." Lucy warned

"What is that? A threat?" One scoffed

"No. A promise." Lucy said before spinning on her heel and walking off

"We're not going to kill them?" Cobra asked angrily

"No. We're going to go make sure our girl is okay. If she isn't then misfortune might befall them. I won't let us get in trouble because they decided to make enemies with people they shouldn't even glance at." Lucy said

"Fine. Let's go." Cobra said

"Hey blondie. What happened?" Laxus asked

"One: You're blonde too. Two: Its none of your business." Lucy said

"You just punched a guy in the face. I think its our business. Or at least the school's. We can tell them for you." Erza said

"Tell them to call me. I have work to do." Lucy said

"Just tell us what happened." Cana said

"They were hurting Kinana. Lucy took care of the problem. Now leave us alone." Midnight growled

"Let me see if I can help. I know a few things about healing." Mira offered

"We take care of our own. And I don't even know who you are." Lucy said

"I'm Mirajane Strauss. Everyone calls me Mira. I'm a Takeover." Mira said

"The Satan Soul. But you're against us." Lucy said

"We're all in this together. Besides. I could never say no to someone who needs help." Mira insisted

"Fine. I owe you though. Follow me. If any of my kids give you trouble tell me. I'll take care of it." Lucy said

"I'm sure no one will cause a problem." Mira said walking off with Lucy

"Its not my kids I'm worried about. Midnight we'll need an illusion on her when we get home. Cobra I want you keeping an ear on things. Warn me if they show up. I'll get her to safety." Lucy ordered as she walked

"Hai." The boys both said getting in her car

The twins, Racer, and Gajeel got into another. Wally, Sho, and Simon were in another. Lyon, Yukka, and Toby were in the last. Then they all sped off following Lucy's car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Major writer's block. Apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"So what's with the Lucy girl? Why is she so...cold?" Natsu asked

"She's just different. She just needs to get used to the area. And the people. She was raised by a very loving family but they were very different. And before they found her she was a very sad child. You shouldn't judge her so quickly." Mira said

Mira had been dropped off at the Fairy Tail mansion late in the day. Lucy had barely stayed to make sure she got into the house okay. Then she sped off. Mira skipped into the house. She seemed happy enough even though she had just spent the afternoon at their enemy's house.

"I think she was cute." Loke said

"What do you think Gray?" Erza asked

Gray tended to be a loner in the group. Tending to stick to himself more so. Yet he would still act like part of the group at times. Though Erza thought Gray had taken an interest in the new girl. He had at least acknowledged her existence which was a big step for him.

"I don't know. She seems to care about them and is extremely powerful. She should be tough to face in a fight." Gray said

"Yes she should be. You need to keep an eye on her. She's different than the others. They're all ruthless but she will destroy anything that harms the people she cares about. The people that she lives with are her family. She will do anything to protect them." Makarov said

"Though the girl has a good heart. She's merely fighting for the wrong side." Macao said

"We need to think about the girl. If we could get her to work with us. Or if we could even find out about her powers then it could help. She's supposed to be very different." Gildarts said

"Don't worry about the kids. They'll be fine." Wakaba insisted

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Mira helped Dark Guild. She would go and sit with them sometimes during lunch. They seemed to accept her when Lucy was there. But small groups of them would not be there. Just like with Fairy Tail. That was when they would battle. That was when they would fight over things like relics and money.

Then something happened. There was a day when none of Dark Guild showed up to school. Fairy Tail was all there though. This what had worried them. Mira worried throughout the day. Makarov hadn't been given any notice of a relic or Dark Guild activity.

"Come on please. We need to go check on them. What if something happened?" Mira worried

"We can't just go to their house. They're our enemy and we can't trust them." Fried said

"Fried's right. We can't do anything. They're not friendly." Droy said

"I'll go with you." Gray offered

"Thank you Gray!" Mira squealed hugging him

* * *

"Get out of my house!" Lucy yelled

"What's going on there?" Gray wondered

"Let's go find out. They might need help." Mira said jumping out of the car

"They're my children!" Brain yelled back

"No they are not!" Lucy yelled

There was a large blast of light and then Brain flew out the open door. There was crackle of energy rushing over him. Then Lucy stepped into the doorway with energy crackling over her. There was a few flashes of golden light and then Celestial spirits had popped up around her.

"Hime please! Calm down! Don't do it!" Aries pleaded

"Hime! You can't do this!" Virgo agreed

"Lucy! Quit acting like a deranged five year old!" Aquarius yelled

"Lucy-san!" Kinana yelled running towards her

"You have to help her. She doesn't know what she's doing. She'll never forgive herself if she kills him." Meredy said

"How are we supposed to calm her down?" Gray asked

"I don't know. Try something." Siegrain said

"She won't listen to any of us. You have to help her. We need her." Jellal said

"Come on Gray." Mira said skipping off to Lucy

"What happened?" Gray asked

"Brain tried to take Midnight, Cobra, Kinana, Racer, and Angel. Lucy freaked out and said no. He attacked her and she defended all of us." Sherry said

"Then you need to convince her that they are here and okay." Gray said simply

"I think they already did." Yukka pointed out

Lucy was being crushed in a hug by Angel and Kinana. Then once released the three boys hugged her as well. Lucy stalked over to Brain who was slowly coming around. She dropped a foot on his throat and glared at him darkly.

"You will not come back here. You will leave my family alone. Or I will not hesitate to destroy you. Do you understand?" Lucy said darkly

Brain nodded weakly with horror riddled through his face. Lucy lifted her foot and walked away. He got up and quickly drove off. Ultear used her time arc to repair the house. Everyone else watched as Lucy, the twins, Midnight, Lyon, Gajeel, and Simon paced frantically.

"They'll be back." Gajeel said

"We all know that. But who?" Simon asked

"Definitely Brain." Jellal said

"Probably Zero as well." Siegrain agreed

"Along with Hoteye. But can we survive it?" Lyon continued

"Of course we can. We have to." Midnight said

"Okay. Everyone get inside. Never go anywhere alone. I don't care where it is or what you're doing. Never be alone in a room. Make sure we have bags ready to run. And set up a watch." Lucy said

"I'll assist in the packing hime." Virgo said

"Thank you Virgo. You can go back whenever you need to. Same with you Aries, Aquarius." Lucy said

"Lucy you can't forget about your appointment." Ultear said

"I won't. I already have plans to keep her safe. I will not let her end up like us. He'll probably be trying to find her sooner. I'll have to leave soon. Will you be okay without me?" Lucy asked

"Of course. We took care of ourselves before." Wally said

"Yeah. And look at how that went. You nearly got yourselves killed." Lucy said

"Just go and see the kid." Siegrain said

"What was all that about?" Gray asked

"Don't worry about it. You guys should get out of here. Its going to get dark soon. And with the night comes more trouble." Simon said

"You nearly lost control of one of your members. And you want us to leave?" Gray asked

"Ignore him. He's still in shock that he actually cares about someone." Mira said


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hello?" Wendy asked

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked

"My name's Wendy and this is Charla. Oneechan said to find Makarov. That he would be expecting us." Wendy said timidly

"Come with me sweetie. I'll take you to see Master." Mira said sweetly

"Who could of sent her?" Elfman asked

"No idea. We'll have to watch out for her. Someone might hurt her since she's only a kid." Natsu said

"She is a cute little kid. If she is powerful she will go far." Erza decided

* * *

"Hey. She's safe." Lucy said walking into the house

"Lucy." Zero said

"Zero. I was hoping you'd show up. Hoteye go with the others. Midnight you know the plan." Lucy said

"You underestimate us Lucy. We're not here to destroy you. He is." Hades said

"Zeref." Ultear gasped

"Zeref. Nice to meet you." Lucy said courteously

"I'm sorry. They said they'd kill me if I were to kill you." Zeref explained

"Come here sweetie. You won't kill me. And I won't let them hurt you. Midnight get the others out of here now!" Lucy said

"But-" Midnight began

"No! This fight is going to get rough. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Lucy warned

Lucy then grabbed Zeref's hand once they were out of range. There was a blinding flash of light that knocked the adults off their feet. Once the light died down Lucy smirked. She caught Zeref as he fell. She had sealed his powers. It had taken a lot out of her but she had enough to defeat Ivan, Brain, Zero, and Hades. At least she hoped she did. Otherwise she could try to wake up Zeref. He would still have access to his powers. They just wouldn't kill people all the time anymore.

"You think you're so smart little Heartfilia." Brain sneered

"I know I am. Don't act like I'm not." Lucy smirked

"I say we kill her." Zero said

"No. She must suffer. Painfully and slowly. Otherwise she'll be given too merciful of a death." Ivan said

"Yeesh Ivan. If Laxus could see you now." Lucy tutted

"So she does know who they are. But they don't know who you are do they? Or what?" Hades asked

"Nope. Why would I tell them that?" Lucy asked

"Because it could have saved your life. Oh well. Too late." Brain said

* * *

"Where is she?" Gray asked

"Dealing with Zeref, Brain, Zero, Hades, and Ivan." Midnight snapped

"She forced Midnight to leave and take us." Lyon growled

"She knows what she's doing. She always does." Kinana mumbled trying to reassure herself

"She always does. She'll be fine. Maybe a little battered but that's why she sent us here." Sho babbled

"It'll be nothing for her right Snow?" Milliana asked her little kitten

"We must trust her. She has always done the right thing. Don't worry about that." Makarov said

"Even I know of the girl and the work she has done. She should be fine. Even against Zeref." Gildarts agreed

"But its Zeref. The death wizard." Gray insisted

"Not so much anymore. She did something to my powers. But she got hurt. There's nothing I can do for her. And she's too hurt to fix herself." Zeref said walking in with an injured Lucy

"Hime!" Lucy's spirits cried as they appeared in flashes of golden light

"What happened to her? She wouldn't let us come to her. What happened to my imouto?" Aquarius asked angrily

"Hime? Wake up." Virgo pleaded

"No. We can't lose her." Aries sobbed

Loke stood in the background. Devastated at seeing Aries cry. And he could do nothing about it. Then he heard a gasp.

"Oneechan!" Wendy shrieked

"Lucy!" Charla cried

Wendy rushed forward to Lucy and Zeref. She pulled Lucy from his arms and placed her straight on the floor. She straightened her out. Making sure all the bones were in the proper places. Then she started healing her with her magic. By the time she finished on her ribs she looked like she was about to pass out. Charla pulled her away, seeing a glow shimmer over Lucy. She was trying to heal herself.

"Why does everything hurt?" Lucy asked weakly

"You took a blow meant to kill me." Zeref said

"Good. You're still alive. Did we win?" Lucy asked

"Yeah. You won." Zeref assured

"Is everyone okay. Did anyone get hurt Midnight? I see you panicking over there." Lucy said

"Everyone's fine. Everyone except for you! What were you thinking? You could've died Lucy! We can't lose you! You're what keeps us together!" Midnight yelled

"Stop yelling Midnight. Lucy's hurt." Jellal hissed

"Let him yell. Makes it feel like normality might still exist." Lucy said

"You need to stop talking Lucy. Racer went to get Porlyusica. They'll be here soon. She might need to sew you back together though." Siegrain said

"Its happening again isn't it?" Simon asked

"Of course it is. It'll be the last time though. Today's the day." Lucy said


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"What's going on?" Gray asked

"Lucy has too many conflicting magics. They tear each other apart. And therefore her as well. This happens every once in awhile. Though today's her eighteenth birthday. That means she's done. Her magics will have reached a balance. And she won't be in danger from her magic anymore." Siegrain explained

"Little Lucy. Always causing trouble aren't you. Wendy took after you." Mystogan said

"Hey Misty. Been awhile. Worried you got taken back before I could give you the box." Lucy said

"Always worrying over the silliest things." Mystogan teased

"Yep. That's my job. And keeping all of you from getting yourselves killed." Lucy said weakly

"Sleep now little one. Everything will be fine when you wake up." Mystogan said placing a hand on her forehead

"We have to keep her safe. They'll try to take her now. While she can't defend herself." Ultear warned

"So that's why you're here." Macao said

"To get help in protecting her." Wakaba guessed

"Exactly. She's more important than most realize. We need to keep her safe. If they were to get her under their control we'd be doomed. Ultear, we'd better get to work." Lyon said handing his coat and shirt to Sherry

"Of course. Gray, you're welcome to help us if you wish." Ultear said

"What are you doing?" Gray asked following them

"Making a wall." Lyon stated

"We must prepare for war. They won't give up easily." Midnight said turning to the dark guild members

"Then we'd better make sure Aquarius is angry." Aries said angrily

"Its Aquarius. She's always angry." Toby said

"Except around Scorpio." Yukka reminded

"Are you kidding? Someone denying her the privilege of killing Lucy? She'll kill them." Sho said

"Come on. We have to make sure Lucy-wucy will be safe." Milliana said skipping out of the building

"Alright doll." Wally said following her

"They seem to all know what they're doing. We shall help them. We won't turn our backs on people who need us." Erza decided

* * *

"How's she doing?" Gray asked

"We're not sure. Porlyusica never lets anyone in. She doesn't like people. But Lucy is an exception to everything. She always is." Simon said

"I thought she was a Celestial spirit mage." Loke said

"She is. Her spirits are her family." Milliana said

"Aries, what's wrong?" Sho asked as the spirit came out of the infirmary in tears

"She's not doing well." Aries cried

"What do you mean?" Gray asked weakly

"She might not make it through this one. Porlyusica said she might need more power. Its all about the magic with Lucy. She's too ingrained in it." Aries sobbed

"What are we going to do?" Simon asked

Loke carefully and quietly opened the door. Porlyusica looked up and turned back to Lucy when she realized it was him. She knew he was a Celestial spirit. And right now that was something that could save her. He had been the leader of the Zodiacs. The power that would be added to Lucy's collection would help her knit her body back together. There were already large cracks along her skin.

"Are you going to help the girl?" Porlyusica asked

"I'm not able to go back. I'm not able to be a Celestial spirit anymore." Loke said

"You'd be surprised how much sway the girl has. She's not an ordinary human." Porlyusica said


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short, I know. I'm trying. But all of my inspiration has disappeared. I don't know where it went. But I am searching diligently for it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"She should pull through. She's lucky her powers acted subconsciously. They dragged the Spirit King here and forced him to allow Leo back into the Spirit World. I assume she spoke with him telepathically. Otherwise it would've made no sense why he was talking." Porlyusica said

"She'll be okay?" Wendy asked

"Most likely. She'll be a little grouchy when she wakes up. Now I'm going to go yell at Makarov for not talking to me about that girl sooner." Porlyusica said storming off

"Should we go in and check on her?" Sho asked

"And risk Porlyusica's wrath? No." Simon said

"If Porlyusica said she'll be alright then she'll be alright. Don't worry. We need to go check on everything else." Milliana said

"And tell the others." Wendy said

"What's wrong Master?" Erza asked

"Phantom Lord is after Lucy. Do you know why?" Makarov asked

"Her father must've sent them after her. He wanted her to go back. But she refused." Lyon said

"Then we have to prepare for a war between the guilds." Macao said

"But wars between the guilds are forbidden by the Magic Council. Minor conflicts can result in a guild's destruction." Mira warned

"Then we'll wait to see if they will make a move." Gildarts said

"We won't let them get Lucy." Gray said

"Of course we won't." Midnight agreed

* * *

"Why does every freaking thing hurt?" Lucy groaned

"That'd be because you fell into pieces and then your body stitched itself back together." Porlyusica said

"Porlyusica, nice to see you again." Lucy said

"Nice to see you in one piece again." Porlyusica said

"Must you always act like that?" Lucy sighed

"Yes. Now go check on that ice mage. He kept bothering me about you. Really, you think Makarov would teach his kids better." Porlyusica said

"Gray kept checking up on me?" Lucy asked

"Yes. Now go see your little boyfriend." Porlyusica said pushing her out of the door

"Porlyusica is crazy. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Lucy mumbled to herself

"I heard that!" Porlyusica yelled


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm not even sure what to say about my devastating lack of updating. I'm trying. But I just can't think of anything. And I have finals coming up and I have to look at colleges. Even though it's not much, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Hey. What've I missed?" Lucy asked

"Phantom Lord is looking for you. They also seem to think Gajeel and Juvia still work with them." Midnight reported

"Okay. We should use that to our advantage. Have they made any moves?" Lucy asked

"Not yet. We think they're up to something big though. Everyone's been called back to their main base. Gajeel and Juvia went. They promised to relay information as they got it." Jellal reported

"Good. Now let's go and see these defenses. We have the Jupiter cannon to worry about. That will destroy everything if we're not careful." Lucy warned

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Loke asked

"Fine Leo. Thanks for helping me. I'm glad you're back." Lucy said

"So are the others. They all yelled at me for awhile though. But it was nice to be able to go home. But I plan on staying here for awhile. I'm still enrolled in school. Though I guess I'm not part of Fairy Tail anymore." Loke said

"You can be if you want to be. I don't really care. Besides, I'm pretty sure there's going to be a major change in guild roll calls soon." Lucy smirked before skipping off

"What have I gotten myself into becoming one of her spirits?" Loke groaned

"A lot of craziness I can tell you that. Welcome to the family." Jellal said

"Family?" Loke asked confused

"That's what Lucy calls all of us. You learn not to argue if you want to sleep." Midnight said

* * *

"What are we supposed to do Gajeel?" Juvia asked

"I don't know. She'd want us to play along. Maybe we can warn her. Then Gemini can take her place." Gajeel said

"Good idea Gajeel. You can go warn her and cause trouble. Then Juvia and Sol will go and get her." Juvia agreed

"We have to be careful. If they get wind of this we're in trouble." Gajeel said

"Yes. But we have to be careful with Lucy. Juvia will make sure Sol does not hurt her too much." Juvia insisted

"I know. And we need to be careful with the others too. Or Lucy'll make our lives hell." Gajeel agreed


End file.
